


Bimbofying the Kitten

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlas Corp, Brainwashing, F/F, Intelligence Drain, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gaia decides to turn one of her Saints into her beloved's latest Bimbo. As a present, of course.
Series: December Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 6





	Bimbofying the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienx815.

Gaia Grimwald was quite the woman. Ever since she had been purged of that tiny boy body she once called her self, she had never been happier. In fact, every single day that she spent as Gaia was a new day of fun and excitement.

But there was still something she needed to do before she could consider her attachment to her former self completely purged. Something that her dear Deltas had once brought up during one of their lovemaking sessions.

‘What about those saints of yours?’ He asked, right before she forced him to eat her out for daring to speak about her family without her explicit permission. Of course he repaid her by slamfucking her into the bed, but that was part of the fun of those nights.

So, the question still remained. What was she going to do about her family? Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryu. The four women that had raised her since she was a little child. The four women that had been giving her the reins whenever possible, so that she could always get whatever she asked for.

Was it really right to just break them like they were nothing more than pets to her? If she asked Genbu, she would’ve probably said yes. She was always like that, reminding her that while they’re family to her, they’re also her playthings. As the golden one between them all, that was their role. To be used and abused by her…

“Hmmm… Do I reaaaallly wanna do this?” Gaia muttered as she rolled around on her spare bed, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. While also getting her hubby’s boy stink out of her body in the process. Just so she could use these sheets in case of an emergency.

Thoughts drifted through her mind. Both for and against the idea of breaking them into bimbos that wanted nothing more than cock, and especially her hubby’s exquisite shaft. The ones against it were pretty compelling, playing to the humanity that she still had bottled up inside her somewhere.

But on the other hand, the evidence that supported turning them into cocksleeves were so powerful that she couldn’t resist. Genbu’s powerful tummy, Seiryu’s elegant form, Suzaku’s fat tits, and Byakko’s cozy butt. Yeah. She needed to enhance all of them for sure, just so that she could have them all to herself… And share them with Deltas when she wanted to, of course.

Now, to carry out her devious plan…

\---

“Byaaaakkkoooo!”

Her first target was the seemingly weakest of the Saints, and the one who was probably the most likely to ruin her plans one way or another. The white-furred lil’ gal named Byakko, who served as the head of the IT Division within her company.

And a girl who didn’t seem very pleased with her tone of voice as she came barging into her office. Granted, she wasn’t very pleased with any part of her body at the present. “I can’t believe you willingly went along with turning into this kind of slut.” She muttered, the grumpy kitten crossing her arms as she leaned back in her wheeled chair.

“Oh, knock it off. What’s happened has happened. And besides, I’m a lot happier now, aren’t I?” The white-haired woman giggled as she skipped up to the desk, her expression turning grave for just a second. “Besides, if you think you can get me turned back, I’m sure my dear Deltas will show you what happens to bad kitties that don’t know their place.”

Byakko narrowed her eyes. The threat didn’t make her wince. But it did make her shake her head. She didn’t know how she could’ve gotten this devoted to somebody else, but it wasn’t important. “What do you want?”

Gaia giggled as she jumped around the desk, only to wrap her arms around the kitty once she got to her. “Oh, I wanted to give you a few rubs and a few scratches and some milk, you know, the kind of stuff that a kitty like you needs, Byakko!” She chimed, being overly friendly. Which just made the kitten more angry, evident by the steam rising out of her ears the more she spoke.

“Even like this, you still treat me like I’m just a pet. You remember who kept you out of trouble when you were a child? Remember who stopped Seiryu from eating you whenever she got too hungry? Hm? HM!?” The angry kitten complained, baring her fangs towards the older woman, threatening to bite into those cuddly arms.

Only for her cheek to meet the white-haired woman’s, letting a wave of warmth and affection wash over her. “That was youuu, little Byakko-poo. And I’m always grateful, which is why I spoil you like the kitten you are. Admit it, you like it when I give you tummy rubs and scratches and all that good stuff.” She chimed, working past that little angry episode through her love for her saint kitty.

Byakko continued fuming as she felt those wonderful scratches and scritches and everything, enough to make her cheeks slowly but surely deflate and her anger tank its way through the rest of her emotions. She was fine. Just a little annoyed. “I do like it.” She muttered under her breath, scoffing in response to all of that affection. Underneath the ball of angry, the kitten was just that. An affection-loving kitty who needed to be spoiled.

“That’s my Byakko. Now, you want that milk I was talking about, or do you wanna keep being a grumpy dummy who doesn’t get the good milkies in her tummy?” Gaia asked, as she slowly popped a bottle full of rich milk out from the pocket in between her titties. “Remember, you gotta say please.” She chimed, grinning a little as she hovered that condition over the girl’s head.

Her kitty gave her a look that could only be described as barely constrained contempt, before the white-clad kitty cleared her throat and very slowly started speaking. “May I please have my milk, Gaia?” She tried to sound as polite as possible, without cutting away at her ego and pride more than she needed to. If she was lucky, this was going to be the end of it.

“That’ll do. You’re so cute when you actually try to be yourself, Byakko.” The albino woman laughed as she popped the bottle out, catching it with one hand as she handed it off to the kitty. “Have a drink, it’s a brand new flavor.”

  
Byakko raised an eyebrow as she took the milk from her. “I thought Seiryu was busy with other projects.” She asked as she popped the cap off the bottle, before carefully sipping from it. Not because she wanted to be cautious, but merely because she wanted to savour the taste. Especially if it was new.

“Oh, she is. I made this myself.” She chimed, squeezing her hands into her breasts as the front of her suit grew more than a little wet. “Of course, I mixed in the usual stuff from her discarded pile of chemicals, but that shouldn’t be too bad. At least, not for a Saint like you, riiiight Byakko?”

The younger girl looked at the milk, then at Gaia’s milky tits, then at the milk again, and her cheeks quickly flushed red. She wasn’t wrong when she was suggesting that it wouldn’t do much to somebody like her… If not for the fact that it came directly from the tits of her superior. This meant that it went straight through any and all protections that she had, which in turn meant…

A buzz started filling her mind, and a little giggle started leaving her mouth. “G-Gaiaaa… W-Whaha… What was in that milk exactly..?” She asked, her mind already practically melting out of her ears and out of her pants, given the puddle forming in her chair.

“Oh, nothing special. I told you that it was full of Seiryu’s discarded experiments, and since she’s always improving on those energy drinks that keeps everyone docile… Probably overly effective bimbo things? I dunno.” The albino admitted. She was a smart woman, yes, but that didn’t mean she kept effective inventory over everything she owned. One of her faults, for sure.

Byakko let out a gasp as she felt her mind draining further and further, her tits quickly bursting out of her uniform as the effects of the milk was getting to her. And yet, she still thirsted. In fact, she was thirstier than ever, and her hand instinctively poured the rest of that great milk into her mouth.

With every bit of milk that poured down her throat, she became less and less aware of her surroundings. Her mind was melting into a puddle of pure arousal, which was pouring out of her ears as a pinkish liquid while also washing out of her pussy with the intensity of a rushing waterfall. It was effective beyond all belief.

“Good, good. That’s a better look for you, Byakko. You don’t need to look so grumpy and so hard to talk to all the time. You need to be happier, smile more, and spread those legs for all the cocks you can muster.” Gaia giggled, enjoying the sight of the girl she once considered a sisterly figure just completely shattering thanks to a little breast milk. That was actually the only thing it was, her own breast milk... The girl was just disgustingly vulnerable to her manipulations, and her mind made all her statements true.

Byakko drooled as she heard about those nice boys. The boys that she should be going down on, riding until the break of dawn. In fact, her panties were forcibly flushed off her hips thanks to the intensity of that fantasy, the sheer amount of juice that was pouring out of her becoming more than a little excessive…

Her mind was practically fried at this point. And yet, Gaia wasn’t done with her. She was far from done with her favorite Kitty. She had so much more to do to her. And it was easy to continue messing with her, thanks to the bond the two shared as ‘Emperor’ and ‘Subject’. Whatever that really meant, she wasn’t really sure about. It was just something she could exploit to bully her and the others.

“Byaaakkko. Can you hear me in there, or did everything melt out when you were drinking my milk?” She asked, giggling as she looked straight into the kitty’s eyes.

It didn’t look like she was still conscious, as the drool running down her chin was far too much. It looked a little silly even, how horribly she had been utterly brain drained. But eventually, after much struggle on the part of the kitty, she did nod. Slowly. Painfully.

“Good, good. Glad to see that I didn’t break you permanently. But I need you to listen to me for a second, okay?” Gaia asked, and her kitty nodded again with the same slowness. “Great. I want your pitiful puddle of a brain to try its best to imagine me. Just me. The perfect image of womanhood. Got it?”

Byakko slowly nodded, her mind bubbling inside her head as she tried to figure out what she was trying to do. The more she tried to think, the more her body rebelled by suckling the juices of her smarts, causing her ass to push out even more against that thoroughly soaked seat. She didn’t wanna think. She just wanted to be horny…

“Hmm. Well that’s being a bit of an issue. Okay, guess I’ll have to do this the quick and dirty way instead.” The white-haired woman sighed as she slowly grabbed ahold of her dear kitty’s cheeks, squeezing them tight as she stared straight into those slow eyes of hers…

And then kissing her on the lips, sending a shock straight through her and into that pitiful brain of hers, to at least make the puddle solidify into something useful again.

Byakko let out a loud gasp, as that very same kiss caused the last parts of her changes to kick in. Something most noticable with her hair. It grew long and rowdy, reaching all the way down to that fat ass. Her tits and her ass, though, couldn’t fit inside her uniform any longer. She’d need a new one soon, and that wasn’t hard to arrange…

“So, Byakko. Let me put this as simply as I can. So your bimbofied idiot brain can understand.” Gaia started, clearing her throat as she whispered a little into her ear. Just a little. Just enough that she could function with minimal input after this…

The lights behind her eyes finally lit up, as her irises turned into hearts. And the bimbofied kitty started giggling and nodding rapidly, the gushing juices still running down her leg. “I can like, do that fun stuff with him? Really? Isn’t he yours?” She giggled. Despite the changes done to her, she still cared about the albino.

“You can have him today. Just make sure not to drive him into a breaking mood. I want to bully him with you, and then have him break us together.” The white-haired woman chimed, as she slapped her kitty on the ass. “Now get up, get changed, and go see him. Before he wakes up and causes trouble.”

Byakko saluted like the ditz that she was, and ran off. All while giggling all the time, her brains still leaking down her thigh.

She had a big blonde cutie to bully…

\---

There were a couple of things that Deltas expected when he woke up. The first was a blowjob from one of his wives. The second was breakfast in bed, which usually led to a fuck after the tummies were satiated…

What he didn’t expect was a wild-haired kitty, wearing a flimsy excuse for a suit that barely reached over her nipples and did nothing to cover her drooling pussy as well as a set of long socks that ended in a pair of extra-tall heels to emphasize her brainlessness, hovering over him with a big and thirsty grin on her face.

He did recognize her a little. Mostly because of the tail wrapped around her waist. She was that girl Byakko that his dear wifey Gaia told him to stay away from. It seemed like she had done all the work for him, which would explain why she had been so protective of her.

Unfortunately, there was just one teeny, tiny problem with all of this. Namely, there was a suspicious taste of milk inside his mouth. And the spots where her breasts brushed up against her fabric were more than a little wet.

And as his luck would have it, that milk was making it really hard to think. But as a tradeoff, it made his cock real hard, and even a little bigger. Which was no doubt the reason why she had poured that stuff down his throat.

...Oh well. Being forced to fuck a kitty bimbo this early in the morning wasn’t that bad. He’d have to thank Gaia, when all of this was over…

By slamfucking them both into next week, of course. You don’t just paralyze your hubby with a horny kitty and get away with it, after all.


End file.
